


And if the tie that binds ever does come loose,

by JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BTW, Everyone's gay, I'm Jack, M/M, all of us, alpha/beta/omega, i dunno, i might post my own writings buuuut, im gay, none of it is fandom related, r76, so fucking gay, tbh rp dialogue is my life on ao3, they are like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree
Summary: Basically what we talked about and how a majority of this chapter came to beJackie: what {Roses}Jackie: should he look like {Roses}Gabe: probably not a massive difference just enough to throw them offGabe: maybe temporary hair dyeGabe: angela probably gets ana to helpGabe: and they spray his hair blackGabe: or somethingJackie: give him contacts {Roses}Gabe: ana is great at stealth missions she shes porbably changed entire looksGabe: yep colored contactsGabe: dyed hairGabe: maybe add a fake scarJackie: yo what {Roses}Jackie: what if they {Roses}Jackie: made him look {Roses}Jackie: like a {Roses}Jackie: girl {Roses}Gabe: LOLGabe: perfectGabe: we are gonna give you one of my stuffed brasGabe: heres a long wigJackie: And like at first they were only joking {Roses}Gabe: jackie makes a pretty girlJackie: but then athena's like {Roses}Jackie: hey guys were leaving in like {Roses}Jackie: 5 minutes {Roses}Jackie: last warning {Roses}Jackie: and they're just like o shit {Roses}Jackie: sorry bud {Roses}Gabe: "Commander, your request to be notified of the ships departure has begun. Ten minutes until."Gabe: and its likeGabe: oh shitGabe: sorry jackGabe: ur a girl now





	1. Chapter 1

Gabe: There it was, that small static like noise. It seemed to come from every direction and no direction all at the same time. It assaulted his ears with it's chaotic whisper and played with his brain to the point of a pure inability to focus. The dark skinned man rose from his laid down posture...abandoning sleep he knew would never come. His hand made a habitual grab for his nearby beanie, pulling the fabric over his head and around his ears to drown out the worst of the sound. The immediate comfort was enough to satisfy the unscratchable itch- but never enough for it to ever go away. The headaches were only getting worse, the noises becoming more frequent, but beside these small inconviences nothing was really prominent enough to pull him away from his duties as a commander. He sighed through his nose, glancing over his shoulder at the time and then pulling his exhausted body to a stand and stretching out. It was the extremely wee hours of the morning. Top Boyscout of Overwatch would already be up and trying to convince all the recruits to do the same. Poor kids. He left his room, not bothering to put on a shirt or change into any real pair of pants beside the hip sagging sweats he did have on. Instead he made it to the break room, got himself the first cup of coffee available, and immediately sought out Mister Blue Eyes and Patriotism. He was predictable and a no-brainer when it came to location. Gaberiel couldn't help but shake his head and lean against the wall as he watched the commander do his absolute best. "You have a better chance of finding your mission clip bottom than waking up those kids, Jack." When the Commander finally looked at him, he offered him a bare hint of a smile and a softer look. "Morning Morrison." 

Jack: Waking everyone up was almost always nearly chaotic, and heck, waking up McCree was like trying to get a horse to drink, possible but definitely not easily achieved. However he remembered a specific time where he was told to wake Jesse up after him having slept in late and the results of him doing that was nearly having a broken jaw, nearly. Most of them were stubborn, however occasionally Lúcio, Hana and Angela would be up before him and then he could use their help wake everyone else up and those days were always pleasant. However today? Well. Let’s just say today already started with him bright eyed and busy tailed, like nearly the second he stepped out of his bed it felt like he had already downed four coffees and then a pound of sugar. All in all, this morning he felt giddy and that made him twitchy and skittish, and terribly so. Jack kinda figures that by now it should be known that they should be up, that they should well, be prepared for anything and therefor be up right now, its almost protocol if he had anything to say about it. However already being weeks and months in and they [i]still[/i] don’t understand the necessity of being able to be woken up easily. Maybe in the state of emergency they’d be more prone to wake but it seemed rather fruitless right now. One positive thing about him being so energized is that he didn’t even think twice about bringing his glasses outside of his room, the thin black frame sitting on his nose and emphasizing his bright blue eyes a tad. He usually prefer not to wear them because not many knew he was actually pretty visually impaired and maybe if [i]anyone would actually get up they’d see th-[/i] Jack let out a soft startled noise when a voice completely derailed his train of thought, pausing his hand where it was mere inches from the next door and the unsuspecting victim that was behind it in bed, turning to face Gabriel and letting out a soft little noise at his attire, honestly the fact that he thought it was acceptable to go around looking like that was a little concerning, sure there’s the freedom to wear whatever you wanted whether that meant being half naked or fully clothed. Jack raised a brow and shifted on the balls of his feet as he listened to him speak, honestly his voice was always comforting to listen to commanding or not, and vaguely he finds himself zoning out absently as he thought back to when Gabriel had pinned him not too long ago, god he had those marks for [i]weeks[/i] it seemed, whether it was the fact that the feeling of them lingered or that they literally stayed that long he couldn’t tell. “Mornin’ G-Gabe!” Jack paused before rocking on the balls of his feet again, obviously noticeable more fidgety than before, and maybe a tad more flushed “What brought you to being awake? Hm? Scared that someone might whisk me away while you’re sleeping?” He teased with a soft little smile, he of course knew that Gabriel could be and was maybe a tad more possessive than the normal average human, okay maybe a tad more than normal acceptable possessiveness too, but well, jack wasn’t complaining. He found it rather nice that someone loved him so much that they needed to prove that he was taken, that he belonged to someone. 

Gabe: Everything about him was unbelievably perfect. From the way his lips curled into a smile to the way those blue eyes stared right back at him and glittered when the tease left his lips. Jack Morrison was one hell of a beautiful existence. He felt his eyelids grow heavy over his dark brown eyes and his shoulders relax at the fidgeting man before him. It was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful ways to start his morning. He humored the boyscout before him, snorting a quick breath out and then easing lazily down the hallway towards the Strike Commander himself. "Nah. I wasn't worried," he stopped not a few inches away from the other man- his lip staying quirked in a small and consistent grin. "They wouldn't make it past the door," He winked playfully- carrying out the joke with a bare hint of a white smile. His hand was quick to deposit his coffee on a nearby hall table, his other arm immediately pulling Jack right into his warm hold and keeping him there. It was a heavenly feeling. He loved morning moments like this and it fulfilled him in a way he didn't think possible. The feeling of Jack pressed against his skin, his body perfectly molded against his own too-warm shape and tucked just under his chin. He kept the embrace going, his iron grip only keeping Jack more secure while his other hand made itself known by running his rough fingers through the blond hair he cherished dearly. He could stand like this forever- but truth be told impulse was pulling his mind in fifty directions at once. He shifted his chin- his warm lips finding purchase against Jack's temple as he pressed kiss after kiss against the soft skin. "You're amped up already, huh?" His hand trailer down the other man's scalp and his chin rose to lay as gently as possible against same soft hair his fingers were combing through. "Not everyone is a mornin' person like you Jackie. Those damn kids are not going to be getting up easy today. Have you even had food?" The question came out a lot softer than he meant it to be. To say he was distracted was putting it lightly. He could feel that soft face against his bare skin. He could feel his heartbeat and each tiny movement. It almost lured him into a state enough to forget about the pain stroll throbbing through his head and causing the static in the background to buzz in and out of focus. 

Jack: Jack could honestly say the exact thing about Gabriel, besides the fact that personality, attitude and things like that were key when he was looking for someone good looks were honestly always a plus, especially when you have, ah..eye candy, like Gabriel. Gosh Gabriel was just, so beautiful. and Jack had always liked his skin color, always, it just was such a nice contrast against his own bland pale skin. Sometimes if he thought about it too much he almost always would end up thinking back to that training session where Gabriel marked him up, gosh now he’s getting all sorts of embarrassed, and Gabriel is most definitely not helping him. Jack bit his lip and leaned back against the door he was going to knock on next, watching Gabriel as he approached with a small sheepish smile. Jack flushed a little at the wink and shifted some more, his combat boots making noises of protests as he leaned back on the rubber heels a little precariously. However a few moments after doing so he was being pulled back forward, Gabriel’s arm sliding around his waist and holding Jack against his body, a soft content little noise falling from Jacks lips as he lifted his arms to wrap them around Gabriel. Jack after a moment lifted one of his hands up to his face to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then he smiled up at Gabriel again happily leaning into the hand that carded through his hair akin to the way a dog or a cat would when being pet. Jack let his eyes fall shut as Gabriel continued to run his hand through his hair, a soft little sigh leaving his lips when he felt Gabriel’s press against his temple softly, kissing there a few times before he felt the hand leave his hair and then Gabriel’s chin replace it. Sometimes he hated being shorter than Gabriel, found that well, it could be more than just a little intimidating at times but then he reminded himself that he could possibly get taller, maybe not that much taller but still taller nonetheless. He didn’t really know why he was already so giddy and excited for the day but well, there wasn’t much he could do about the energy so he’d just have to bear with it. Jack gently nuzzled at Gabriel’s chest, pressing his lips gently to the skin just under his collar bone as he listened to him speak, pausing when he asked if he’d bothered to feed himself yet and of course, well, the answer was no but its not like he’s just gonna tell Gabriel that without a meaningless harmless fight. Jack leaned away from Gabriel just enough to lean up and press his lips to Gabriel’s, murmuring a soft ‘Of course..’ against his lips before letting himself fall back down onto his feet. “Im a little curious though Gabe…what..what would you do if someone managed to capture me? Hm? How would you react..?” Jack nosed at Gabriel’s jaw a little before pressing soft little kisses along his jaw 

Gabe: This man in his arms was, without a doubt, the most important person in his life. He couldn't help but keep his grip warm and secure about the Strike Commander- his shoulders slowly relaxing from the initial morning stress as he felt Jack's heartbeat, his soft breathing, the touch of his beautifully cool skin against his too-warm skin. It was a sort of heavenly that was both indescribable and irresistable all at the same moment. His hand trailed down his lover's hair, running over his neck and then down his spine in a soothing caress of a motion. He continued to do it as well- rubbing comforting circles into Jack's back and around his spine in a genuine mixture of a massage and pet one in the same. He felt nine levels of calm with those soft lips against his skin- and he was almost zoned out and completely forget about the rest of the day and turn his primary focus into worshiping every inch of Jack Morrison there was possible- but it was not to be. His dark lips formed a small frown- the scarred part of his lip staying neutral as the kiss he recieved was met with a tiny 'of course'. Those angel like lips sure had a habit of avoiding truth sometimes. It made his eyebrow raise towards his always present beanie and his expression to dance between amused and unhappy. "Mhm. Sure yah did. You need to eat Jack, you can't expect your morning energy to last you through all the normal and unpredictable bullshit that goes around here." He knew the little lexture would fall in deaf ears- but he would always make a valid attempt to speak it. The question that followed was wonderful at distracting him. He digested the idea for a long moment before sighing through his nose. Those kisses on his jawline was convincing him his blue eyed angel was a demon in disguise. Nothing distracted him more than those little kisses- he had to really focus to answer. It didn't help he lopped both his arms around Jack's waist and temptation was nearly begging him to say 'fuck it' and kiss this man a panting red mess. Focus Gabe. Focus. "I would move heaven, hell, and earth to find you and then I would kill everyone and everything in between. Nothing would ever stop me from getting to you and keeping you safe- Jack Morrison." Good GOD his voice was a growl. "I wouldn't be able to sleep or eat without being neck deep in worry and anxiety. I don't think I could imagine a situation where you would be in that level of danger that I wouldn't turn into a damn monster on a killing spree." He shook his head just barely, and then removed an arm from Jack's waist to cup the soft man's chin and tilt his beautiful face up so his dark brown eyes could meet the beautiful blue. "You forget how damn skilled you are in the first place. I doubt anyone would really be able to pin you down unless they knew you well." He leaned down to that tilted up face, claiming those soft lips with his own and then giving in. He really needed to learn self control but it was so fucking hard to do when Jack kept giving him those big eyed looks and little dream like expressions. In a lot of ways he was one hell of a weak man against Jack Morrison- and knowing the clever mind trapped in that man he probably used it as often as possible conciously or subconciously. This should have been a quick kiss- but it was easily becoming longer as his warm lips pushed and molded the cooler ones to shape and his hot breath started to mingle with the low pants Jack managed to get when his poor lips weren't being full on assaulted. 

Jack: Jack quite liked how warm Gabriel was against him, it felt comforting since he’s always liked Gabriel’s warmth because well, he always felt more or less cold no matter how many layers he bothered to put on. Jack gave another small smile, his lips parting to reveal those pearly white teeth he kept such good care of. Jack leaned into Gabriel’s touch with a soft little sigh, honestly Gabriel had just about the same effect on him, every moment spent with or near Gabriel would set him into a nearly immediate state of relaxation. Jack wasn’t exactly sure what Gabriel was doing but jesus it felt so nice on his spent and sore muscles, training really kicks ass when you aren’t properly prepared for it, especially if you go to be afterwards and then wake up just as sore, if not sorer than before. Jack always loved Gabriel’s response to his kisses, even if he didn’t necessarily have the knack for sex and all things related he knew that he could at least get Gabriel to a dazed sense of mind when it came to his kisses, almost the only thing he knew how to properly do since well, maybe when he was a lot younger he had a thing for girls, okay he was young girls were pretty, and his family didn’t..didn’t support homos. Even..even if he did like males he wouldn’t have shown it, Wouldn’t have let his family down like that but..but now well, They were more or less removed from his life. Now he could freely love who he chooses, what he chooses, and well he just so happened to have fallen in love with one of the prettiest beings on earth. Jack wouldn’t trade this for anything. Well..If it came to saving Gabriel, He’d, He’d Trade their love for his life, he’d give everything he had just to save him. Everything. A shudder ran down his spine when he heard Gabriel’s voice next, honestly the tone, the god [i]damn[/i] tone nearly made his knees go weak, or well really it would have if he didn’t have self control. To be honest Jack had way more self control than Gabriel, he should honestly take some lessons from him. Jack bit his lip and looked down a little, shifting some against Gabriel as he listened to him, his grip momentarily and absently tightening around Gabriel’s waist. However it loosened as his head was being tilted up to look up at Gabriel, trying not to smile once again as he leaned up onto his tippy toes to complete the kiss before Gabriel got the chance to fully lean down. Jack let out a gasp the first time he was given air after the kiss, immediately regretting the action since there was almost instantly a pair of lips back on his, having to wait until he could properly drag in more air to his body, hands curled into fists behind Gabriel’s back, trembling a little as kiss after kiss was pressed to his lips, a little whine slipping past his lips when he heard one of the doors open not too far away from where Gabriel had him practically pinned. Jack face flushed darkly, all color seeming to finally paint his pretty pale face, bottom lip being worried in-between his teeth as he more or less pulled his face(regretfully) away from Gabriel’s, honestly he’s always nervous about kissing and whatnot in public. He finds it honestly more than a little intimidating, or well the fact that Gabriel would continue was intimidating.


	2. Tie em' in a knot like a hangman's noose.

Gabe: "What'cha whining for baby? " Could his voice sound any deeper? Possibly. Could his tone be any darker? Maybe. Was he going to stop? Hell no. He didn't care about the background noises. The man in his arms was making his heart melt with every little shift and move and there was no way he was ignoring the cute little man in his arms. His hand moved way too confidently down Jack's spine, until his rough fingers curled around that pretty hip and his thumb started rubbing circles into the fabric covering that pretty little hip. He knew well enough it was extremely bad to think about sucking mark after mark into the hipbones he felt but- well he was pretty bad at self control sometimes. Most of the time. ....A lot of the time. This was probably one of his worse moments. Especially as he heard footsteps walking towards him and his adorable little Strike Commander turning slowly more red in his arms. He didn't like the fact they stopped kissing- but like hell that was going to stop him. This purely sinful man moved his lips along Jack's jaw- going straight in for his ear and sucking at the earlobe- grazing his teeth over the skin before his warm breath filled the shell of that pretty ear. "What's the matter Jack, afraid one of the recruits is going to see you all red and helpless?" Wow. He really needed to calm his ass sometimes. His lips had begun to trail in a downward direction. The warm skin teasing the very red skin until he finally came into contact with that beautiful little freckle dusted neck. He pushed hot kiss after hot kiss into the skin- slowly becoming more and more tempting towards biting down and marking up that pale skin when an awkward cough rudely interrupted them. Gabe made a not-so-happy growl like noise. He lifted from Jack's neck, eyebrows lowering over a rather angry expression as a very flustered recruit nervously shifted in place and stared at them both with a slowy reddening face. "C-commander Morrison sir- I uh...I got you those mission reports-" The poor kid looked like they were going to piss themselves- especially as Gabriel's look became more and more like death incarnated as the seconds ticked by. 

Jack: Jack let out yet another soft little whine at Gabriel’s tone, back arching like a bowstring as a hand drifted down along his spine, breath coming in quick little pants as he shifted about in Gabriel’s, all the blood that hadn’t already flushed up to his face was well, making it painfully obvious to himself that yes no matter how much he tried to deny it he very much liked what was going on and maybe even as he heard those terrifying approaching steps of an recruit drawing nearer and nearer. Gabriel really really needed to take some serious lessons of self control because Jack eventually is going to complain about Gabriel doing this. Jack let out a soft little pathetic noise when he felt Gabriel’s beautiful sinful lips redirect themselves down to his jaw, trailing along it a little before moving on to his ear. Jack let out a soft breathy moan when the hint of teeth elicited a hesitant roll of his hips against Gabriel’s, a shudder going up his spine at the combined feeling of friction against his crotch and Gabriel’s warm breath washing over the shell of his ear. Jack swallowed thickly when he heard Gabriel speak again, lips parting to allow his tongue to dart out and lick over his lips, “I..” Jack bit back another noise that nearly made it past his lips as Gabriel’s lips started to trail down and towards his neck, fuck. fuck fuck fuck-. Jacks eyes shut tightly when he felt the first press of warm lips against his neck, swallowing again as he dug his nails into Gabriel’s back a tad harder, probably staring to make crescent shapes by now, trembling in Gabriel’s hold as he pressed kiss after warm kiss to his sensitive neck however he nearly jumped out of his skin when a cough interrupted them ever so rudely, chest rising and falling quickly he pressed his face into Gabriel’s chin and then shifted a shaky hand out to receive the papers before his hand stopped and he froze a little “You did put them onto paper like..like I asked right? Im..I’m not, i can’t,” Jack trail off with a soft noise, keeping his face hidden against Gabriel’s chest. 

Gabe: He really wanted - no needed to go back to the cute whining and moaning man in his arms. He was making a song collection of those cute noises and the last thing he needed was to be interrupted by a recruit. His face spelled many levels of death and despair as the recruit nervously stepped closer. "Y-yes Commander I made you this folder compact of all the files of the latest miss- MEEP." The poor recruit full on made a noise of pure anxiety as his outstretched hand reached closer to the Strike Commander. Gabriel had made a noise that could only be described as a very pissy growl. He didn't seem to be in the mood for anyone to get even an inch closer to Jack than he seemed to be allowing at the moment. His warm arms tightened around Jack's body and his chin adjusted to allow Jack more hiding room that he had. A dark skinned hand moved out only when he squeezed that smaller man into his skin, grabbing the folder and sighing through his nose as he moved his hand back to wrapping around his partner. "Damn recruits. You could be in the middle of dying and they would still try to interrupt you-" Oh he was grumpy. It was written on his frown set scarred lips and the narrowed eyes that were made sharper by creased eyebrows. He had finally turned back- ready to talk more to Jack before it hit him again. The static. He made a pained noise in the back of his throat- his not filled hand flying up to his forehead and holding it tightly. His eyes squeezed closed and he tried to ignore the static and the throb as it got worse and banged against his skull as much as possible. It was worse that it was really begin to sound like actual sound rather than the annoying headache it normally was. His immediate in the moment regret was not anything that had happened- but rather the fact Jack was seeing the pain cross over his face.There was a high chance Jack Morrison was not going to let him go on his mission today. One could only hope. 

Jack: Jack groaned softly at Gabriel’s growling, lightly hitting him on the back as he lifted his head to look over Gabriel’s shoulder over at the man in the hall going to take the folder but being caught off when Gabriel snatched it from him before he could even attempt to touch the papers. However Jack merely waved his hand to the recruit to dismiss him, allowing his hand to rest against his back once more as he leaned into the blackwatch commander. Jack sighed softly as he felt Gabriel's arm slip back around his waist shaking his head a little as he pressed another gentle kiss to Gabriel’s chest “Honestly are you trying to make a mess? You already terrify everyone that breaths the same air we do, and its not like someone actually has the balls to take me away from you…” Jack murmured against Gabriel’s chest before sighing again “Just calm down..please? for me?” Jack leaned back a little to look up at Gabriel tongue darting out to lick his lips as he noticed Gabriel’s pained noise, lips tugging down into a small frown as his eyes shifted about Gabriel’s face as he tried to figure out if he was okay. Jacks brows knit together and he took and set the folder down on the hallway table before removing Gabriel’s hand from around him so he could freely lean up and tug Gabriel down at the same time, pressing a firm but light kiss to the hand over Gabriel’s forehead, now of course this wouldn’t do much but he was unsure how to help him without well, without contacting someone who could. “Gabe..?” Jack made a soft little noise when he watched Gabriel’s expression shift into a pained one, biting his lip as he backed Gabriel up and made him sit down on one of the benches that littered the hallways here and there, straddling him and moving slowly and hesitantly so Gabriel had all the time he could to stop him before he moved Gabriel’s hand from his forehead and then took his beanie off as well, setting it on both of their laps while he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Jack lifted his hands so he could gently and softly card his hands through the curly hair that the beanie was hiding from him, to be honest he knew about these and, well, so far that haven’t been too bad so he’s still just, waiting with Angela on speed dial for the day when they get too bad. Gabriel, he, well most of the time he holes himself away when Jack announces that even if its not that bad that he’s getting the day off, every time, so he assumes today won’t be any different “Hey..” He mumbled softly as he leaned back down, staring at Gabriel “If its still bad later..” Jack lowered one of his hands to gently cup Gabriel’s cheek “…then you can stay here with me..” Jack paused, eyes flicking about Gabriel’s face “Okay..?" 

Gabe: He felt the light kiss to his hand- but he couldn't register it past the pain slamming itself around his skull and making sure even his limbs felt a trace of the throb. Everything felt way too heavy for his own good- and his scarred lips pulled back in a grimace from the level of static he could hear in his ears. It hurt. He could atleast admit that to himself the more it seemed to crawl from his forehead and start traveling through his body with icy claws. The only thing that kept him from focusing on it...was a soft voice. A voice saying his name. He tried to focus on that voice- but his body was ready to full on give out. Lucky for him that blue eyed beauty before him fully backed him up and made him sit down without any options for him to ignore it. He plopped into that sit easily- thankful for once about his lack of uniform to cause this position to be uncomfortable. His legs more thanked him than hated him for sitting down- and his body followed as the relief hit from the lack of strain on his muscles. FUCK the word headache- this had to be a migraine. He felt nauseated. He felt Jack on his lap and he didn't complain. He couldn't find his own mouth through the pain as his hand was removed and his beanie soon followed. Honestly the thought of not having it scared him- caused him a minor wave of panic that made his brown eyes open yet again. Only to be met with a deep sea of blue clouded over with pure worry. He had to close his eyes only briefly at the soft pressure of a kiss on his forehead- plus the added comfort of hands in his hair- what little of it he had kept after his big shave off. He loved this man, and it was because he loved the man straddling his lap he didn't react to the suggestion as horribly grumpy as he could have. He pushed past his own pain, opening his eyes over heavy set eyebrows and a frown in his lips. He looked up at Jack and his shoulders heaved with a big breath in and a big one he let out through his nose. "I can't abandon a mission Jackie." Still the way he proposed it was tempting- spending the day with Jack was always a nice notion. Some part of him knew that it wouldn't end well. Jack would see how often and how aggressive his headaches and migraines had gotten- and he knew there would be no escaping the amped up worry on the man before him. He moved his hands slowly, trailing them up Jack's legs, thighs, and then over his rounded hips, up his sides and ribcage and then right back to those hips in a single symmetrical motion. "I'll be okay Jack." He already knew his Jack would see through that lie- he went with it regardless. "It's not often we get this close to our target. I'll be an easy job. When I get back we'll have the rest of the day together. If you're not already busy." His thumb rubbed circles into those pretty hips- and his self control went out the drain s he leaned forward into the man straddling him and fully claimed those beautiful lips. He pulled Jack into a full on kiss- barely letting himself or Jack breathe as the tangle continued. Even when that pretty lip got caught by his teeth and his tongue slipped around the edges of that beautiful mouth- he kept on. His build arms wound around Jack like a vice grip- anchoring Jack into his too-warm body and keeping him absolutely locked in place. He only pulled away when Jack was desperately trying to gasp- and he trailed his rough lips down that chin and over that beautiful neck yet again. This time though he was a lot more gentle- pressing his whole face into the soft skin and seeming to rest there as he tried to focus through the pain. Not even worshiping the man before him was making it stop...and the static...the static in his ears was starting to sound different. It was quickly unnerving him- which only made him grip Jack tighter and press a long kiss to the jugular of the blue eyed man he loved. 

Jack: Jack honestly missed Gabriel’s beautiful chestnut colored locks, Gabriel was always so beautiful, he is still beautiful, nothing could ever change that fact, nothing. He wouldn’t even tell Gabriel he was ugly if it would save his own life, he’d suffer and die just to tell Gabriel how pretty he is, how absolutely beautiful he is, how much he loves him. Death was never standing in his way when it came to Gabriel, he loved him with such a passion that death could never really intimidate him into saying something he doesn’t believe about his love, he could never give into doing something like that, when he’s with Gabriel, in his arms, being loved on, is the only time he gives in. Jack only gave him a maybe slightly disapproving look when he refocused his attention back on the mission, jack could go for him, it honestly was no big deal if it happened to come to that, if no other recruit would take position for him in the mission well, then, he would go. He wasn’t one to force something on people but with Reyes? Well, he was a very different story when it came to these things because he was aways overly concerned for his love, always. and if he wasn’t busy being concerned then he was worried, it was a constant battle of concern and worry because Gabriel wouldn’t ever speak up about these things, always staying silent on the subject of his headaches and honestly? It was frustrating. Jack sighed softly as he felt Gabriel’s attention shifting again, once more focused on himself and Jack just, wasn’t having it, not this time. Gabriel can’t always get his way by forcing kisses onto him and smothering him in love to the point where it gets to him not being able to properly keep up and give Gabriel the same amount of love back. Jack of course tried to pull back once, maybe twice from the kisses but Gabriel’s grip held and he kept jack perfectly captive in his arms and against his heated skin, breathless and dazed. Jack let out a small little weak growl when he felt Gabriel take his bottom lip between his teeth, the soft flesh easily letting Gabriel hold it with his teeth, his mouth falling open just a tad as that happened, about to try to mumble something but he was once again cut off by Gabriel’s tongue entering his mouth and exploring the space it had so many times prior. Jack fidgeted impatiently, breath running thin and a burning quickly spreading throughout his chest and lungs as Gabriel kept him there, secure in his hold, from speaking, like he knew Jack would continue to try to chew him out, and as the burn got more intense he jerked in his grip a little, trying to pull away from the kiss to at the very least breathe- Jacks lips fell open with a loud raspy harsh sounding inhale of air, his throat starting to very subtly hurting from the intense and sudden intake of air, his senses rushing to him all at once and flooding out all at the same time, making his head spin with slight traces of euphoria, the feeling only getting worse as those deceivingly rough and beautiful lips trailed down his chin and then to his neck and well, the press of those warm kisses against his pale skin had him whining, shifting, and forgetting. Forgetting to nag Gabriel later about his headaches, to push away from him now and yell at him for doing this, for pressing his buttons, pressing them in all the right ways, all the right ways that would make him forget, make him just altogether get uncoordinated and dazed and just, submissive. Jack let out a soft noise at the tightening of Gabriel's hands on his body and the long press of lips to the area of neck near his collar bone, making him shift some more and open his dazed glazed over eyes. “Mnh?” If Jack thought about it too much he remembered that he should in fact not be enjoying this, that he should be kissing up on Gabriel, loving him, trying to make him feel better, trying to rid him of that stupid headache..but, he couldn’t help it, Gabriel was just always so willing to give his love, to show it and, even now, he drank it all up and it was like an alcohol, alluring, intoxicating, dizzying. It was like a drug, addictive, and its a drug he’s taking far too often, and like actual drugs, it may kill him one day.


	3. Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what we talked about and how a majority of this chapter came to be
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: what {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: should he look like {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: probably not a massive difference just enough to throw them off
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: maybe temporary hair dye
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: angela probably gets ana to help
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: and they spray his hair black
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: or something
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: give him contacts {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: ana is great at stealth missions she shes porbably changed entire looks
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: yep colored contacts
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: dyed hair
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: maybe add a fake scar
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: yo what {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: what if they {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: made him look {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: like a {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: girl {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: perfect
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: we are gonna give you one of my stuffed bras
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: heres a long wig
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: And like at first they were only joking {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: jackie makes a pretty girl
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: but then athena's like {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: hey guys were leaving in like {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: 5 minutes {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: last warning {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: and they're just like o shit {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie: sorry bud {Roses}
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: "Commander, your request to be notified of the ships departure has begun. Ten minutes until."
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: and its like
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: oh shit
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: sorry jack
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe: ur a girl now

Gabe: Everything about this man was irresistably beautiful. The cute part was that Jack thought he was going to be able to rant away but no. It was not to be. He knew exactly what to do to distract his beautiful 'Strike Commander' and he used most of the easy tricks to his full advantage. That, however, didn't mean he didn't get caught up in it just as much. He pulled back from his position and leaned back to see the face of the man he loved. He really could not help himself, not one bit. "You look beautiful." He was confident in his own words- touching his lips against the still slightly parted ones. This time he made sure to let the poor man actually breathe after the small kiss. "Come on. I'm not in the mood to deal with recruits." His arm looped under his partner's rear, and his other hand curled tight around Jack's midsection. He stood with absolutely no problems behind the action. It only helped when the other man became a natural koala bear to hold himself up, but with Gabriel's body strength it wasn't really necessary. How exactly he managed to pick up the other man and stand while his head still throbbed barely in the background wasn't a point he dwelled on. He carried Jack through the halls, ignoring the small stares from people he passed. He wasn't much one to care anyway, he only cared if they got in his way. Especially since he was heading back to Jack's Officer's Quarters. He pretty much delievered the man right to his own desk- setting Jack down in the chair he rarely used and then leaning in to claim those lips in a quick kiss. That's when he hesitated. He wasn't one to hesitate but this time he did. He stayed close, both hands braced on the arms of the chair and his lips still barely tracing Jack's as he refused to pull away. He had to say it, spit it out even. It needed to happen. "I love you," His rough voice whispered, the dark brown eyes of the Blackwatch Commander searching the sea blue before him for any hints of reaction to the absolute depth of the words he just whispered. 

Jackie: Jack flushed a little more when Gabriel complimented him, the flush spreading down his neck and up to his ears, painting him in a pretty hue of pinks and reds, even if the kiss was small and short it still left him gasping and absent of air, his hands taking up the job in leaving little crescent shaped marks all over Gabriel’s back, the marks littered across his back like moon shaped stars painting a dark sky, a sky that he’d definitely love to sit under and pray to every day, singing to the heavens that same lovely name. Jack let his eyes flutter shut once more, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he opened his eyes again and looked up at Gabriel, glasses slipping down his nose just so that his eyes peeked up over the top of the rim and made a bit of Gabriel’s face blurry. Jack nodded a little in response to what Gabriel said, humming softly as he was picked and held against Gabriel’s warm chest relaxing into his arms and wrapping his own arms around Gabriel, clinging to the man ever so gently before he let out a soft little sigh hand shakily leaving Gabriel’s back so he could push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, leaning forward so he could start another trail of kisses along Gabriel’s jaw, this time they were rather distracted kisses that would vary in length and softness, nipping very gently maybe once or twice but otherwise straying from biting since well, it wasn’t really his style..He kept his head ducked down into Gabriel’s neck, hiding from the stares, pressing kisses to Gabriel’s neck while he did so to distract himself from the people in the halls that of course were only now waking up themselves, despite his tries to get them to wake much much earlier. Jack let out a soft noise when Gabriel deposited him into his seat, pressing his lips back to Gabriel’s for a few quick moments before Gabriel was pulling away from him. He stared at Gabriel through lidded eyes, glasses already back to sitting precariously on the edge of the bridge of his nose, soft little breaths leaving his lips now that he’s actually had time to get his breath to calm own, even if he was still panting it was much softer and quieter. Jack took a quick moment to just register those words in his mind, his breath hitching when he’d heard the words leave Gabriel’s lips, he’d never really pressed it or made him say it or, or even really think on that fact too much, and he’s said it so many times, to Gabriel while he sleeps, before and after battles when they laid together, after Gabriel marked almost every inch of his neck and well so on. 

Gabe: There was a new definition to being nervous when it came to telling the man you loved exactly how you felt about him. It wasn't at all easy for him to say it- let alone mean it whole heartedly. He was satisfied- at the very least- at the expression that Jack gave him in responce to being told such a meaningful phrase. One he never seemed to throw around for anything. Some were convinced 'love' wasn't even in his vocabulary. Yet here he was, trusting this statement and all it's context to the man before him in a very intimate and vulnerable moment for both of them. His rough lips stretched into a slow smile, his facial hair bunching up a bit from the action and the corners of his eyes wrinkling. He really couldn't help the soft laugh that left his lips- and he didn't try to hide it. "Come on now Jackie. It's not like I just admitted to being an alien in disguise." He was teasing gently, but the emotion was there as his calloused hand adjusted those little glasses for the other commander and slid them up his nose. "I'll be back tomorrow after the mission. I'll see you then." He was already turning to go. Hell he was half way through walking when the super soldier's body suddenly....seized. All the muscles on his back constricted- and this was easily seen due to the shirtless nature of his appearal. His head...it felt like it had just been stabbed. Everything hurt and flared in seconds to the point he lost his footing. He staggered, catching himself with his sharp reflexes on the loveseat of the Commander's office and holding his forehead. This time his lips curled back from his teeth and the pain jackhammered against the front of his brain. He was falling. The pain was barely able to keep him on his feet. The insomnia from the night before only aiding in dragging the super soldier down to a shaky fall which he also caught by landing on his knees. The static...it was loud. Unbearably loud. It sounded like the whole world was crashing around him and for a moment that's all he could actually focus on. That is...until he heard something. A voice- something barely there in his ears. He couldn't make out what it was saying but it was desperately trying to reach him. The confusion only made his shoulders sag and both his hands search for the beanie that had already been taken off his head awhile ago. 

Jackie: Jack smiled again, the edges of his lips turning up in small smile as he looked down a little, shaking his head as Gabriel got himself situated in front of him, he was smiling and laughing so beautifully, so freely. It made jack think back to before all of this, when he and Gabriel were young, when they both played together in school without the restrictions and dangers. Jack remembers loving the feeling of just cuddling with Gabriel, still does, Anything he does with Gabriel is wonderful if he’s being honest. Even if its dying, when he dies, he can only hope its with Gabriel, but, regardless, I love you, followed by Gabriel, will be the last words on his lips. Jack let out a soft chuckle and he shook his again, no, Gabriel definitely wasn’t admitting something like that but…honestly it kinda felt like he was in a way, since well, love had been a nearly alien word in his vocabulary, and even more alien coming from his pretty lips, god he loved Gabriel so much, he just, he wished he’d be more open with him “I love you too Gabe, you have no idea how much…” Jack sighed softly as he felt Gabriel push his glasses up and then change the subject, always, always trying to run, run from what he wasn’t sure but he was always finding the quickest way to get away from some subject and Jack swear he is going to chew him out for it, in fact he might as well do it right now. Jack stood up and headed over to Gabriel’s retreating form before he noticed that he, tensed, seized, it was more than just a little concerning that Gabriel was keeping pain like this to himself if he was being honest.Jack scanned Gabriel’s backside briefly, realizing very vaguely that he had stopped moving at some point in watching Gabriel’s pain from behind him. Jack’s limbs felt like lead right now but he forced himself to push on and forced his feet to move, stepping forward cautiously as Gabriel staggered and caught himself on the loveseat, he noticed that he was able to but, just barely. And god damn it it was because of that stupid fucking headache he never tells Jack about. Jack kneeled by Gabriel quickly as he fell to his knees, his throat felt like he was swallowing glue because god damn he couldn’t even manage a word, and every swallow he did take was thick and hard. Jack refused to give Gabriel his beanie because he refused to go to his desk and leave Gabriel here just to fetch it, instead he put his hands back in Gabriel’s hair, Jack didn’t know if it helped but he carded his hand through Gabriel’s hair nonetheless, murmuring to him softly, rushed words leaving his lips in messes of sentences he knew for a fact Gabriel couldn’t understand. 

Gabe: Jack hammer. That's the only word appropriate to describe the feeling of the pain in his head. Even Jack's hands on his face and hair was mostly ignored as it hammered deep into his head and settled there like a nailed in bomb. He hated the static the most. The pain would be bearable if not for the static. It was just enough to make him feel just the slightest bit insane. It made a slow anger try to bubble free of his chest and leave his lips like an onslaught of anger, Sometimes he just felt as if...there were actualy meanings in the static. Maybe his stress about everything was overshadowed by the anger he felt after graduating SEP with Jack. Sometimes about his headache felt a lot better as he let the negative thoughts bubble up and fizzle over the real issue. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to drown out the world for a moment and finding himself incapable. It was there. Just the smallest hints of thoughts that made him feel like going on a mission just to slaughter away the frustration. His fault. Yeah. It made a lot of sense. Maybe none of this would have happened if he hadn't been so damn attached. He had to go and fall in love with a cute blue eyed country boy during SEP and help him all through training. He lost position of STRIKE COMMANDER to someone he nearly aided. No...why....why was his anger coming out? The pain. Yeah. It had to be the pain. Worst of all he needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible. "I'm fine Jack," He said roughly, opening his eyes and moving his head out of Jack's soft hands. "Headaches are nothing new." He sounded just as spiteful as he felt, his dark eyes creased as his expression changed to mock annoyance. He was being a terrible liar right now. Especially since the part of him still warm and loving was peaking through by his hand reaching out and...cherishing. His warm palm and calloused fingers ran over the face, brushing the soft skin back and going through that hair to brush it all back on contact. He relaxed a little as he did this, trying to find focus in his softer side. "I'll be fine after the mission, mi sol." The spanish fell easily through his lips, and he leaned forward slowly to tap their foreheads together. " A mission will clear m'head." He didn't have long to feel that actual clear skies mindset. He moved away from Jack completely- pushing himself to a full stand and starting to walk away with a hint of stress added to his shoulders. "Don't start with the 'you can't go' bullshit. I don't want to hear it. Stay here and do your normal Strike Commander bullshit. Some of us can't take a break even if we wanted too, Morrison. " His voice was a lot lower and a lot more spiteful. Despite the strain of his body, he walked with newfound confidence through the pain as he transfered it more efficiently to anger. He probably appeared sincerely bipolar with the quick transfer- but he just couldn't... stop his sudden frustration that came with it. The hallway wasn't any better of a place to be. It seemed to sway side to side as if he was experiencing sudden vertigo. His forehead crumbled under the pain but he kept walking in a half stumble of a manner. This headache is sincerely kicking his ass. It was slowly but surely just added to his pissed off flame of coping mechanisms. 

Jackie: Jack’s smiling lips turned down into a harsh frown when Gabriel said he was fine and then knocked his gentle hands from his soft hair, a soft rumbling growl leaving his lips as he shook his head and “If..if its nothing new Gabriel then why…why don’t we know anything about it…why don’t you tell any of us about them…we, we know they happen, and we know they hurt you and…and thats about it i just..you have no idea how much i worry about you, how much i care i-“ Jack was trying so hard not to get too emotional right now but, it was a struggle. And it was not exactly a struggle he was willing to fight right now. Jack licked his lips to wet them and leaned into the hand that reached out to card through his hair, brushing back the bits of long forgotten bangs that still bothered to disobey the way his hair was normally separated and parted, grumbling softly before looking up at Gabriel, his eyes partially glossy. That struggle, that damned struggle to keep his emotions in check was turning into a darn war and soon jack knew for a fact Gabriel would leave him to his thoughts and he knew that when it did happen he’d lose that war, Gabriel being right here in front of him suffering is the only thing that’s keeping him from crying he doesn’t want Gabriel to focus on him more than he already does, he finds it unfair how much Gabriel cares for him instead of himself, jack just wants Gabriel to stop caring but at the same time he doesn’t know how much he couldn't handle losing Gabriel’s attention, his love..Gabriel. Gabriel’s last words to him as he walked out of his office were what broke him, what made him just forget all of the eyes on him, all of the cameras, the UN, his job as a commander, everything. And for the first time in what seemed like forever he was crying again, warm tears running down his pale freckled cheeks, soft hiccups coming from him as he tried to lazily wipe at the tears that started to fall, an angry hand gripping his glasses and sending them skidding across his office as as he shifted to slam his door shut so hard the surrounding glass windows that peaked into his office shuttered and rattled with the force, a slam of his fist against the door signaled that while he was crying he was frustrated as well, if the slamming of his door was anything pointers to that in the first place. Jack was pretty sure something broke if not his heart, when Gabriel left into the hallway but honestly, Jack couldn’t care less about if something broke, even if his own heart did because he was so lovesick and blinded by it, still on his knees and crying by the love seat. In moments like these that jack really has to just pause and wonder if that devil of a man even still loves him, leaving him in such agony, he bets Gabriel doesn’t know he feel’s like shit right now but with the click of that lock, loud in his own ears, it means Gabriel if he wants in anytime soon will have to fight tooth and nail for it. 

Gabe: He has to stop when he hears that door slam. He knew full well he did it again. He flicked the nerve that made the love of his life angry and upset. He paused in that hallway, leaning heavily against the wall and listening to the slamming and crying that followed his nasty comment. He closed his eyes, tapping his own fist against the wall and trying to focus past the nasty headache. Jack didn't deserve this. Jack deserved nothing but his love and continued guidance through the hell that was his position. Ever since SEP Jack had him to lean on and find help in. It was unfair of him to turn nasty on the man he knew couldn't help what had happened or the fact the union saw Jack as a better fit for a commander over Gabriel. It wasn't...it wasn't Jack's fault. It was his own. He's the one that always adopted criminals and gang members into BlackWatch for second chances. His soft spot towards Jack was always there. Even if he wanted to deny it. He turned around, staring at the door and then slowly moving back towards it. His hand rested on the knob- and his head touched the closed door of the office. He listened to the man cry, lost in the quickly downspiraling situation he was absolutely locked out of. Jack..his Jack...he was frustrated and upset and being cut off to the suffering of a partner who did nothing but care about him. Everything must have felt so....closed. He tapped his fingers against the door- closing his eyes tight. "Jack." "Jack...you gotta...I mean." He sighed heavily, tapping his forehead against the door a few times. "I'm sorry Jackie. I get pissy when my head hurts and..." He trailed off once again. Finally acknowledging when he was truly defeated in terms of seeing Jack before he left. " You're always my sunshine. Forever and always Jack. I leave soon. Just a few hours from now. I'll see you down at the platform." He tapped again at the door, sighing through his nose and finally turning completely to walk down the hallway at a much slower pace. He fucked up. Again. It wasn't surprising seeing everything had started going down hill health wise. There was now the possibility he would leave this base without seeing Jack. Which he always did...it was habit between them both. Unfortunately for Jack if he did finally come out of that room, Gabriel was gone. By then his pace had picked up and he was already waking up Jesse and finding himself in his room pulling on his dark black and gray gear. One after another. 

Jackie: Jack never really deserved this position and he’s much come to that conclusion as of late, barely surviving through all of this nonsense without Gabriel’s guidance, and he would have never gotten this position if he’d looked different, or had a different personality because he knows for a fact that his personality in the start was not what first brought Gabriel’s attention to him, he knew it couldn’t have been, he was, arrogant and rude..and blind to most things, which was how he got his most prominent and his biggest scar. He was however able to hide it when he got it and people only found out because of Gabriel. He’d got it on a mission, he was being stupid again, arrogant, blind, Jack had ended up in a compromising situation without his pulse rifle and left with only his fists against a bandit who had a knife with him, well he says knife but it more or less looked like some jacked up version of a machete, it probably had a proper name but he didn’t necessarily know it right now so he didn’t dwell on that thought. Jack had managed to hold his own pretty well but in doing so it ended up with his com smashed and his glasses hell knows where, sight bad enough as it was left him more that just a little disabled at the time, which ultimately was what ended him up on his stomach with both of his hands tied messily to one of the many pillars holding up the warehouse. At this point he was too dazed to give up much of a fight when he could honestly free himself, he was waiting, waiting for what he didn’t know but the permanent weight settled on his lower back, that knife cutting through his skin, dragging a harsh jagged gash down his back, deep and allowing blood to just, gush out of him and thats about the time where he passed out, but when he woke he woke up stitched up, still alive, but just barely, in a new shirt, in a house, hell knows who’s house but he didn’t stay long enough to find out, he was cleaned up and al- Jack blinked back tears as he heard Gabriel’s voice again, the inviting sound drawing him out of his flashbacks and making him more than just a little disoriented as he shakily stood to open and unlock the door, however stopping when he remembered what happened, why he was crying, why the door was locked in the first place. Jack listened to Gabriel continue to speak but it all seemed to be background noise to him, and vaguely he wondered if this was somewhat like one of Gabriel’s headaches, drowning and dizzying, painful, and incoherent. He felt like his ears where bleeding at some point and he didn’t know how much time he passed but by the time he looked up to see the painfully loud tics of the clocks it seemed like he had slid into a kneeling position and he’d been kneeling there, staring at the wooden door for nearly an hour, absently, zoning out, uncoordinated, and it almost reminded him of when someones been fucked into a blissful state of nothingness but it was no time for that and so, he stood up, forgot about what was going on, pushed why he was angry to the farthest corner of his mind and left his office, swiftly heading down those twisted halls and to Angela’s room, using his com to call Ana there as well, requesting from them an, outfit change, and when asked what exactly he meant he explained he wanted something done about his appearance that would make him nearly unrecognizable to even them. And at first they had joked about making him look like female but, as the idea developed it started to seem more solid and he’d eventually agreed. They started off with a different pair of glasses, or well, more of a visor sort of pair, they more or less seemed like shades that were pressed extremely close to his eyes but they allowed him sight as much as his glasses did, and with sight they also allowed other things like x-ray, heat signatures and things like that. and then they gave him brown eye contacts, and after doing so they decided on brown to be his hair color as well, having to dye his eyebrows to match the brown wig they gave him as well. And then they gave him a bra, filled it a tad to make him seem mostly flat chested and then gave him a choice in clothing and of course, just to see if he could possibly torture Gabriel, or anyone really, he decided with latex, leather, belts and some clothe. And with some help from Ana and Angela he was ready to go out, with the exception that he chose another weapon, begrudgingly choosing pistols, since well, thats just about all he was going to switch to if he really had to because everything else they offered seemed to out of his range since he had to go now. Upon entering the noise-y departure room he scowled, having to remind himself not to try to be a commander but, that was a little hard. Jack nervously messed with the long curly brown hair of the wig he was given, waiting patiently for athena to call out that they should board, and not even a minute later her voice boomed out saying that they should pack up and board in the next seven minutes. 

Gabe: He waited. Like he always will. He waited by the door, and when the clock ticked by and Jack wasn't there..he waited at the ship. He ignored the men and women of the squad that eased past him- his brown eyes focused on that door until the very last minutes. Even when Athena announced it was less than one minute to departure...he did not move. He stayed a rock solid picture of loyalty until the very second the clock ran out. Jesse had been watching the whole time, the teen's face melting into sympathy as he eased passed a woman he had no idea was the Strike Commander. The young former gang member pressed his hand to Gabriel's shoulder, keeping the warm hand there as the door of the plane lifted and shut them into the hanger. "S'okay boss. I'm sure it'll all be alright." Gabriel said nothing in return, instead turning to his squad and moving over to where they were seated. He didn't say anything. He ignored them really. His hand lifting to hold onto the ropes above his head as his eyes focused on nothing in particular. The silence carried for long moments, trailing itself out as much as possible before Jesse offered a relief. "Hey Commander- I shined it up for you." He popped a small capsule out of his side belt, smiling as he tucked the small circle into Gabriel's hand with a very happy smile. Gabe's finger easily flicked it open, staring at whatever was tucked inside and then sighing through his nose. "Looks nice kid. What about you guys? What do you think?" He rotated the ball in his hand, showing the diamond ring decorated with rubies and sapphires in a very simple yet beautiful way to his small family. Words of immediate admiration rose up from them as well as smiles. One boy in the back spoke up. "When's the big question huh boss?" "Don't know kid," His answer was braced with sadness. His hand clutching the small circle, snapping it closed and tucking it against the pocket near his heart as his chin twisted to let him look at Jesse. Jesse offered a reassuring grin. "He didn't come. Don't think he's gonna talk to me for awhile after the shit I pulled today." Jesse met the comment with a small frown that was replaced by a hopeful look. "Hey maybe he was just busy yeah? You know how things get-" "Save it kid. Seeing eachother off is something we do no matter what. Could be the last time we ever see eachother. If he didn't come means I screwed up. End of story." He looked fairly miserable, clutching the rope more as turbluence caused the plane to rustle and shift. "Alright listen up. We get in, we get the shit, we get out. Stay with your debrief squads and stay out of my way. I'm not in the mood for dead weights." His face shifted into pain, his free hand moving to his forehead as he let it be known another headache was hitting his brain as hard as possible. Jesse hovered as close as was allowed. "Fucking hell these headaches piss me off. I need to shoot something fast. Please let this useless tin can move faster..." He trailedd off, looking out a side window at the base and watching it as it disappeared into the distance. The following silence to his sudden trail off was sombering at best. The agents near Jack started whispering, giving Gabe his silence. "Maybe their relationship is failing," One woman whispered, being met with a look from another. "It was probably inevitable. Jack's probably got it out for Angela if you think about it." "What? You think he's got feeling for the doc?" "Sure do." The whispering was going around- but not one seemed to notice Jack and his disguise at all. 

Jackie: Jack watched his lover behind the tinted glasses, no one could really tell where he was looking and he actually was starting to prefer it that way, absently he kept drumming his fingers against his thighs and his belts, fidgeting in his spot, fidgeting, shifting and messing with various belts or straps, nervous as all hell honestly, still worrying he’d get caught and possibly yelled at for coming unauthorized, he’d already make a whole fake set up with athena, Ana and Angela in case its required for him to state his name and the likes but so far, nothing has really come up that required him to do anything of the likes and that was honestly fine by him. Jack sighed softly as he leaned back against the inside of the ship, glancing around nervously and finally taking his eyes of his lover to see just exactly what was going on, he’d been briefed beforehand on what the mission was but now that he was actually here on the ship he was starting to get a little spacey. However his attention was brought back to Gabriel when he spoke up, listening to him and watching him, glasses easily picking apart and making just exactly what he saw all that more amplified, and he, oh god, he felt like he was intruding on something he was meant to see and in theory he literally was. Jack let out a shaky breath, suddenly feeling more than just a little light headed, Gabriel, he, He planned to, oh god, now Jack felt sick, butterflies were swiftly making his stomach tie into knots and then all of that make his heart jump into his throat, a soft pained noise leaving his lips as he realized he just ruined just about everything in a matter of three seconds. Jack stayed painfully quiet in the middle of the group eventually having to stand, staring hard up at Gabriel before his eyes flicked down to the ring and his throat suddenly became tight, and he quickly shuffled away from that mess, from gabriel and that damned ring he wasn’t supposed to see. Jack sat over in the corner, pulled out his phone and texted Gabriel, first turning off his notifications so he didn’t get any sounds if Gabriel happened to text him back 'Jack: How could you be so cruel.' With the text he left no following explanation because he was in an emotional battle with himself and didn’t bother with something Gabriel could easily figure out himself, but he did send a middle finger emoji because he had to still leave Gabriel under the impression that he was hurt and that he did not know what he knows now. Jack wheezed softly and put his phone in his one of the little, pouch pockets he had. He was quickly starting to enter a state of hyperventilating, and god he can’t even remember the last time he hyperventilated. He’s going to break, he’s going to break, he can’t take this he can’t. He just can’t. Jack swallowed thickly as he listened to Gabriel, dead weights. That was what stuck in his mind, Gabriel didn’t know who he was, if he was just dead weight to Gabriel then he’d no doubt be left behind when the chance presented himself and, he honestly couldn’t take this, he already spoiled the good part of his life, he was already ruining what good was supposed to happen. What could he honestly do that was worse than what had already happened. Jack took a deep breath and nodded to himself, standing up and getting ready to get off, breath still uneven and undetermined as he stood next some of the other members. Once the talking had died down Jack had become a sort of alternative spot for eyes to rest and well, it seemed someone didn’t want to keep their hands to themselves and Jack was running on a really short fuse. Oh was he so pissed right now, who ever had just smacked his ass was in for the beatdown on their life and that was clearly displayed in his expression as he turned around with a hand lifted and not even a few seconds later was there an even sharper smack sounding out in the enclosed space and a snarl of “You fucking even dare touch me a again and I swear i’ll have your goddamn head. Im not in the mood for harassment and you have no idea what i’ve gone through, you wanna touch me again and i swear to hear and back i will put you in my goddamn shoes and then bury you six feet under alive so you can see what it feels like to go behind someones back and find out something you weren’t supposed to kn-” Jack froze up after a moment once he realized he’d probably just collected everyones, including their commanders attention. If Gabriel even dares to sass him he swear he’ll break so goddamn hard. 

Gabe: There was a very pointed moment of silence following Jack's outburst. It was almost a thick silence, and all eyes were trained on the sharo voice of the mystery woman hidden well behind her visor. Gabriel's intense look was hard to miss- a slow growing fury and annoyance that was making his facial expression look vicous in a way only seem on some occassions. Most of which were often agents unfortunate enough to catch him with Jack and suffer a very pissed off Commander with a highly possessive nature lurking there. Regardless of the circumstances, that square shouldered fury look was approaching both the 'woman' and the man who had slapped 'her' ass. Both seemed very tuned in on him- only the visor one unable to be read but....his arm cocked back like a spring trap very clearly. WHAM. The sound of the loud click of knuckle to flesh filled the space. Gabriel's fist landed square on the man's jaw and full on caused the guilty party to fall right out of his seat. Gabriel's boot then delivered a sharp ass kick to his tongue, not sparing the man any mercy for the crime he just commited. He turned to the woman, taking her gun right from her side, dangling it in front of her face, and then pushing it against her chest. "Any time anyone touches you- beat the fuck out of them. This ain't no Overwatch mission. Jack Morrison isn't going to leap from behind those fucking boxes and yell at you for it. Beat the fuck out of him kid." He was always fatherly to his agents, turning that strict face into a hollow glare aimed at the man on the ground. "If I catch you touching another one of my agents I'll be sure to tell Angela that your hand was caught in a bad bad accident. Cause you damn well known you're going to need a whole new fucking hand when I'm done with you. Touch anyone in this team agin. I dare you." His vocie was a dark hiss, and his impossibly warm pressence even more of a threat as he finally stepped back away from both the mystery woman agent and the agent on the ground. "I would like to return home with my squad in one piece so I can hold my fucking husband to be in my arms and finally calm the fuck down. If any of you dipshits keep me away from my fucking sunshine for any longer than I have to be I swear to all things holy on this fucking earth I will gut each and every one of you. It'll look like an accident. Believe me." He was annoyed now, aiming his anger at nearly anyone in range. He walked back to Jesse with stiff legs, hands already trembling as he grabbed the kid's shoulder. "God I need a cigarette." "You told me not to give you one because Commander Morrison wants you to stay clean for your headache-" "He's not here and he's pissed the fuck off at me. Just give me a damn cigarette." He was being semi serious, and in full confidence he let his face melt into the pain he was feeling both from his head and in the heaviness of his heart. "He didn't even come say goodbye." 

Jackie: Jack let out quite the started noise when he heard the noise of Gabriel’s fist meeting with the mans jaw, the noise way too loud in his ears as he busied himself with trying not to focus on the fact that he’d almost been on the receiving end of that punch, god he’d missed Gabriel and its barely even been an hour, thats what he gets he supposed. He’d made a mistake and now he gets to suffer not letting Gabriel know that he’s actually here, right here for him. Jack let out a soft sigh and shook his head, lifting a hand to run it through his hair, however pausing as his hand met with the beanie he brought with him, god he was so in love with Gabriel. Jack pulled the beanie from his hair and thumbed the fabric lightly, however he was pulled from his thoughts as one of his pistols was pulled from the holster and then pushed against his chest, forcing him to reach up and hold the damned thing, his other hand clenched tightly around the beanie as he listened to Gabriel unable to help the soft murmur of ‘He’s closer than you think’ as a form of regretted back sass to his ‘Commander’ as he let his thoughts sort of, scatter, wanting to stay undercover but also just wanting to say ‘screw it’ and ruin his disguise just so he can kiss Gabriel right there and then, but that would make everything go wrong, Gabriel might be angry at him, because he’d ruined his surprise, no not ruined, completely destroyed it. Theres nothing right now that could make him forgive himself for what he’d gone and done, he doesn’t think anyone here can understand what an utter standstill he’s having with his emotions right now, he feels like he wants to just collapse again and cry. Cry until he couldn’t any more because god damn it, he ruined what would probably be one of the best surprises anyone could ever receive from someone they love. But on the other hand, he also felt rather conflicted at listening to Gabriel because he’d misses his possessive side so god damn much, and hell, that hissing voice was giving him a very confusing and headache inducing arousal. God at this point Jack felt like he could do with a cigarette as fuck, fuck his own rules he needs to calm down, you know what, fuck his disguise too, he really can’t take hiding like this, he can’t take going behind Gabriel’s back just to make sure he’s safe any longer, not for a whole week, god he’s going to ruin everything right now. Eyeing Jesse carefully he stepped forward towards their commander and stared up at him, murmuring a soft ‘I’m so sorry Gabriel’ to him before putting the beanie on his head and tugging him down, pulling his visor off and kissing him, tugging the wig off as well, murmuring against his lips that ‘he can’t handle this,’ and 'its just too much for him to take’ his blue eyes brimming with tears again “I just wanted you to be safe i, i didn’t know, i ruined everything, god I’m such an idiot gabi, I’m so so stupid," 

Gabe: At first he had been confused about why the recruit was coming up to him again. The soft whisper heightened his confusion and made his eyes narrow. Nobody called him Gabriel unless they were close, so it touched his sassy side. A side that didn't get to see the light of day. The beanie was placed over his ears and his whole mind went to an absolute blank. This was his beanie. He knew it from the feeling, and before he could even say a word too-strong hands tugged him down to meet the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. The softest lips, the most beautiful golden hair, and the body of the man who fit him like a damn puzzle piece. He didn't have time to be angry or shocked. He crushed Jack against him like an iron grip, rough hands yanking those pretty legs around his waist and scooping the other super soldier up against him like a light weight. Their lips remained in a constant tangle, and his breath was rough against the soft pale skin he cherished. He had already carried Jack halfway across the room, pressing Jack against a door and fiddling with the handle as his agents watched in awe. He nearly ripped the door open when he could, pulling away from Jack's lips long enough to turn his eyes on his team. "Get the fuck out here." His snarling tone was obvious. They all looked away from Jack as quickly as physically possible. They nearly bolted from the plane main room to the first cabin area in a hurried line. Gabriel's death filled eyes meant one thing and one thing only; nobody looks at Jack, nobody touches Jack, and nobody says anything to Jack. The Strike Commander in his arms was being guarded and protected as if he was the most valuable asset in the world. Which he was. Gabriel kicked the door closed, roughly slamming Jack against the closed frame and jerking those legs to stay clinging to his hips. He didn't say anything, instead his lips painted a picture. He kissed that skin to bruises, making those lips become puffy with the force. When Jack was on the verge, he tilted his chin and started biting the pretty flesh on that man's neck. His bites were hard, marking the flesh as his over and over while sucking and licking in bruises. It wasn't until Jack started making noises that Gabriel rolled his hips into the trapped man's and let his lips trail near that pretty ear. "You're mine. Understand? Nobody else can fucking touch you." 

Jackie: Seeing the realization spread across Gabriel’s face was a relief to him, causing him to let out a soft sigh against Gabriel’s own soft lips, his tongue darting out to gently trace over that scar at the edge of his lips and the slightly rough patch of skin around the lightly colored scar, pausing a moment to suck on it grazing it lightly with his teeth before letting it go to let out a soft startled gasp at being lied up roughly again Gabriel’s perfect body. His legs locked in place around Gabriel’s hips, seeming to lock in place just like two puzzle pieces locking together. His bright blue eyes fell closed and he let himself melt into the kiss and the hold of Gabriel’s strong arms around his body, holding him securely, protecting him from the other recruits and keeping him safe from the recruits, even as he let out a soft laugh against those perfect lips of his and pulled back a little. The possessiveness of his Alpha was seriously starting to get to his head, making him slip into a more submissive state but a still half dominant nature lurking with the submissiveness of his body “Damn Reyes, sometimes i kind of want you to treat me like one of your recruits, you’re always so rough and aggressive withe them..” Jack purred a little before he was dragged back into another mash of kisses, mainly staying blind to the fact that Gabriel was carrying him away from the wall where he and Jesse had been standing a few moments prior, until he was pressed up against the cold metallic door of the plane, a shiver going up his spine as the leather and latex allowed the cold to seep in through the material, contrasting heavily against the heat of his pale skin, his breath mimicking that same intensity of heat and coolness as he huffed out these soft little harsh breaths against Gabriel’s lips, slowly letting his breath calm down while Gabriel barked at his recruits. The snarl that let Gabriel’s lips and morphed into growling words sent yet another shiver down his spine as he shut his eyes to avoid Gabriel’s own so he could avoid submitting any further to Gabriel then he already had, neck tilted just slightly to the side to keep it bared for him incase he wanted to actually bite at him and mouth mostly shut, save for the soft noises he’d make when he shifted too much or say, was roughly slammed back against another door, soft strained breaths leaving his lips at the rough treatment he was receiving, his breath getting heavier and heavier with each bruising kiss from his alpha, his scent growing heavier and thicker in the now uncrowded space, his scent starting to fill the area and cover all of the scents his alpha was probably smelling from the various recruits that had been in here, omegas, betas and a few alphas. His scent was different beforehand, probably rubbed himself up against Ana or Mercy before leaving, both were very strong smelling betas but now, now his scent was pure omega arousal. Jack let out a soft whine as his chin was tilted up, lips spit slicked and red, slightly swollen from he rough and harsh kisses Gabriel was giving him, parted and letting out soft little noises and pants. However when Gabriel pressed his face into his neck and started to bite at him he got loud, and he god loud fast, body shaking slightly as he canted his hips up into Gabriel’s, the possessive tone of his voice just furthering his arousal and making him grip onto his alpha harder, trying to direct Gabriel’s lips back to the sensitive skin of one of his glands, his scenting gland of course being the easiest to reach since it was a little bit away from the base of his neck, his bonding gland however, in the back of his neck and still untouched however it was many covered because Mercy and Ana prepared him for any unwarranted encounters with the recruits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly know what happening any more but like, abo is in this now, can't wait for my husband to hmu with that possessive alpha shit thou


End file.
